


What you find in locker's nowadays

by DoctorsBadWolf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Jim, M/M, Nerd Jim, Punk Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsBadWolf/pseuds/DoctorsBadWolf
Summary: "Please, let me out." I begged, trying to push the confines away. Before I knew it I wasn't in the locker, I was in the camp trunk. The councilors had locked me in for days without food or water, it was so dark and I couldn't get out. I shook the memories away, but it was still too dark. (“I’m stuck in my locker and you’re the only one in the hall” AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly tried making a trapped in the locker au but it morphed into something bigger and sadder, sorry.

I knew I wasn't a popular guy, of course I wasn't, I was a gay nerd living in Georgia. We had moved here from Iowa because Frank insisted. Sam had left, not willing to stick around. He wasn't there when Frank had sent me off to the summer camp Tarsus, wasn't there when Frank started beating me with a pipe.

The emotional abuse hurt far more than the physical, but damn did it still hurt. Thankfully I had developed a high pain tolerance, but I'd begun to miss human contact and if being abused was the only way to get it, then who am I the complain?

School had been okay the first week, but that changed quickly when this son of a bitch Khan the football star slammed me into my locker.

"Well look what we have here," He growled, taking advantage of my locker being open, and shoving me inside.  
"No," I shrieked, as he slammed the door in my face. It was too small in here, memories of camp flooded my brain. I had to get out of here.

"Please, let me out." I begged, trying to push the confines away. Before I knew it I wasn't in the locker, I was in the camp trunk. The councilors had locked me in for days without food or water, it was so dark and I couldn't get out. I shook the memories away, but it was still too dark.

I hadn't realize Khan had left, he chuckled and brushed off my cries. No matter how much I begged no one could hear me, my legs lost the battle to stay up and I slipped down with a thud. 

"What the hell?" I hear a gruff voice ask, and I wanted to scream but could only mumble incoherently. Please help me, please help me, please save me. 

"Oh god is someone in their?" He asked, and I trembled and knocked on the door in affirmation. If my breathing was this loud in my own ears, I wonder how loud it sounded to the guy outside. 

"It's okay kid, I'm going to get you out. What's your combination?" He asks soothingly, with a hidden southern drawl. I couldn't speak, but with shaky hand's I wrote out my combination and slid it through the grooves. Thank you, thank you now please get me out of here. 

"Alright kid, I'm getting you out." He informed, as I heard the dial being turned. The door popped open, and I fell into stong arms a trembling and sobbing mess.

"Hush Darlin' I got you, it's okay." The man soothed, running his fingers through my nape in attempt to calm me. I clung to him tightly, it probably hurt but I was to lost to even be sorry. 

"C'mon kid, I'm taking you to the nurses office." The man ushered, but kept a protective arm around my shaking shoulder's all the way to the nurse's office. My vision wasn't as cloudy anymore, because I finally noticed my glasses had broken when he slammed the door in my face.

Nurse Chapel seemed frightened when she saw me, and instantly ushered me on the bed. I couldn't stop shaking, and I couldn't get my breathing under control. 

"I found him in a damn locker," The guy who I'm calling Bones because he caught me when my bones where shaking, also it seems like he's pretty interested in medical stuff because he got along well with Nurse Chapel. 

He certainly has the right hands for it, Doctor Bones got to take care of me, maybe he will continue to.  
I hope so because I haven't really met anyone kind enough to say anything or even acknowledge me, even when I wasn't being bullied. 

"In a locker? Baby who locked you in the locker?" She asked, but I wouldn't say.

"Say anything and I promise it will get worse," I heard an old camp councilor say, and a fresh set of memories casted my way. I couldn't help but bawling again, I flinched when a broad hand fell on my shoulder.

"It's okay kid, you're safe." The southern man cooed, and I nodded easing into his hold. 

"Thank's bones," I sniffled.

"Bones?" He asked confused, but continued to run his hand across my back. 

"Nickname for you," I hiccupped, and he stared confused but then nodded. 

"Well my name is Leonard McCoy but something tells me you're just going to call me Bones." He explained, and I gave a shy smile and nodded.

"Are you going to tell me your name Darlin'?" Bones asked, and earned a small smile from the Nurse before she excused herself. 

"Jim," I admit, dropping my head to his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, and ran his finger's through my hair.

"Well Jim Darlin', could you tell me who locked you in the damn locker?" Bones asked.

"Say anything and I promise it will get worse," came back to me.

I shook my head quickly, frantically please god no don't let them hurt me again, please don't let do those horrible things to me again.

"Easy Jim, easy Darlin' you're safe." Bones promised, tugging me into his chest. I shuddered but eventually my heart rate slowed, and my tears dried up. 

"Thank's Bones, I think I'm just gonna ditch last period and head home." I praise, removing myself from Bones' muscular shoulder. He really did have some nice shoulders, now what I look at him he has well nice everything. 

"Nurse Chapel was going to send you home anyway, we need your last name though. School procedure is we have to call home, can't really do that without your last name Jim," Bones explained. 

They were going to call Frank, he was going to kill me. Well maybe not kill me, probably just break out the old pipe or his new baseball bat. 

"I'll call him on my way out. Plus they probably won't answer. I'll just tell him when I get home." I smile, trying to rush out but Leonard stood in my way.

"Jim, I know you don't want to say who did this but please don't let them do this to you again. If they do, tell me," Bones sympathises.

"Okay Bones," I give in, and then headed home. Frank's truck wasn't in the drive way, which was definitely in my favor but where could that drunken bastard go? My heart stopped when I heard the familiar horn of his truck, I was a deer in headlights as he got out of the car.

"Jim skipping school already? Get inside," He mocks until his voice turns to one of malice, as he demands I get inside. My heart rang in my ears, I did as asked and went inside. I flinched when I heard the door shut behind me, and let a tear fall from my eye.

A swoosh of air sounded, as Frank swung the metallic bat against my back knocking me to the ground. Expelling all the air from my lungs, and releasing the cry stuck in my throat. Luckily he only struck once, not wanting to risk breaking anything.

He yanked my shoulder back, before flipping me over and straddling my waist and wrapping his arms around my throat. He squeezed tightly, and I knew not to tear his hands away; the last time I did he broke my wrist. I whimpered, and shuddered when darkness started to shroud my vision.

No, he's never choked me enough to knock me out. What if he does? What if I stop breathing? What if he doesn't do CPR? No please stop you're going to kill me, no I don't want to die here with you. I want to die with someone who loves me, I want to die on my own or natural terms.

My thoughts cut off to blackness, please no. I woke with a gasp, my chest bruised from Frank slamming his fist against it. It was a miracle I even woke up, that I was breathing. I pulled myself up into a crawl, earning a kick to the ribs causing me to fall back into the dirty floor.

"It's come to school and back here Jimmy, if you pull this again I'm chaining up for a week." He threatened.

 

"Yes sir," I choked, before I crawled my way to my room. Homework, I have to do my homework, address my injuries, and find an outfit to hide my injuries and get out my spare set of glasses. I sighed heavily, and lifted off my shirt. My torso littered with a mass of purple bruises, and my back.

My throat was the worst, it was a much deeper purple than the other bruises. Of course I'd have to wear my turtle neck, it would hide the bruises but would add more to my nerdy persona. Maybe tomorrow I could find Bones, just hide behind him all day and not have to worry about Khan.

I can't do that to him though, all he did was save me. It's not like he signed up for a nerdy puppy dog to follow him around, seeking protection and affection. His hold was comforting, and I miss it. After I finished my work, I cried myself to sleep like any other night. I could always run, but Frank would find me. He always does, the last time I ran I ended up at Tarsus.

Tarsus stung, Frank didn't know what happened at the camp. But he knew it left me traumatized, and used that to his advantage. I couldn't speak for months, or be left in the dark. I still have nightmares, and the bastard didn't bother to get me help. An old family friend Pike had got me help, luckily Frank didn't have the balls to go against Pike though.

Pike tried to take me in, but Frank had relocated, and threatened me into coming with him. Pike grew devastated, he knew Frank threatened me into leaving, but we were gone before he could help. While I was with Pike introduced me to one of his Doctor friend's who found out I couldn't feel hunger, and I'd been sexually assaulted among the abuse at camp.

They knew it wasn't Frank who had put his hand's on me like that, but that didn't make the assault any better. When I got back to Frank he did the same thing that happened at camp, locked me in a crate.

My alarm clock brought me back from my restless sleep of memories, and brought me to the present. I slipped on my turquoise turtleneck, that brought out my eyes. Before I carefully bent down to put some pant's on, it all hurt so badly. Even slipping on my messenger bag and glasses was painful, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"I'm going to school," I announce. Trying to slide out of the house, but Frank grabbed my arm and crushed my against the door.

"When you say school, you better mean school kid." His drunken breath huffed in face.

"Yes Sir," I reply in one breath, before he let me go. The walk to school was uneventful, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Jim, wait up!" Bones shouted, and jogged up to my side. 

"Hi Bones," I greet. Giving him a shy smile, and a once over. He really is attractive, he's probably not interested just another southern gentleman. He placed a soft hand on my back, as if he knew of my injuries and was being considerate.

"You alright Jim?" He asks, and I could feel his eye bore into me. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" I laugh, brushing the question off, and headed up the main steps. Bones followed me to my locker, and watched as I retrieved my items. He hadn't tried to answer my question, just escort me to my classes throughout the day. I noticed around lunch his gaze grew concerned, and then angry.

He got up quickly, causing me to flinch and then his face softened again.

"C'mon Jim," He tells me, and I instantly followed. 

"Bones?" I ask afraid I've done something wrong. Bones led me behind the science wing, and lovingly kissed me. His hand's cupped the back of my neck, and my hip. I leaned into his strong arms, and cried clutching to him tightly.

"I'm here Jim, I got you Darlin'," He soothed. 

"You do?" I ask afraid, not knowing if I could do this to him. I couldn't give all my problems to a man I just met, no matter how much I wished he'd take all the pain away. 

"Yea Jim, please tell me who's hurting you." He asks, brushing my hair with his fingers. I shook my head, if Bones knew and confronted Frank. Oh god he'd kill Bones, or kill me.

"Easy Darlin'," Leonard coddled, until I calmed down. I sighed, and lifted off my turtleneck and Bones looked horrified.

"Oh Jim," Bones whispered before carefully pulling me into his arms. His hand's were gentle, as he inspected the bruises.

"Does it hurt?" 

I nodded, but his touch was soft and comforting. 

"Come home with me," Bones told me, holding my face in his hands.

"I can't Bones,"

"Jim you're being abused, you can't stay there. I don't want you getting hurt," Bones pleads, pressing his lips on my forehead.

"It will only get worse, I've tried to run Bones. Last time I tried the torture lasted for weeks," I cry, with pleading eyes. 

"Jim you need to tell me whose doing this, is it your dad?" 

I laughed brokenly," My dad got shot and killed in the line of duty the day I was born, if he was alive I wouldn't have an abusive step father and a mother who neglected me and my brother, and a brother who didn't care if I lived or died so he walked out on me." 

"Dammit Jim," Bones mumbled under his breath, and held tightly, pressing kisses to my hair. 

"I won't let him hurt you, please just come with me." Bones begs, holding my face in his strong hands. I couldn't say no this time, surely Frank would come for me but Bones will be there to save me. He promised.


End file.
